The Warlords Daughter
by A Rooster Illusion
Summary: What if there was an extra bit to the story of the Monkey King, a story about his lover and the Jade Warlords daughter. Would she change the outcome?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a beautiful day, she could smell chrysanthemums on the breeze, and it was coming off the fields that surrounded her, she sat under a cherry blossom tree, eyes closed. She was relaxed.

Her father was far away high above Five Elements Mountain in the Warlord's Palace; she escaped his gaze, travelling down the mountain through the only village that nestled beneath, it was a small farming village, the occupants loyal to growing vegetables and fruit for the immortals.

Mei had kept her hood up, for if she was recognised she would be escorted back to the palace, she found her secret place, her garden. It was burrowed in the rock of the mountain, a cave entrance that was covered with hanging ivy that made it invisible from the outside.

It opened up to a brook, there was no roof so the sunlight beamed down onto a cherry blossom tree, and there were natural hot springs and a waterfall. When she first found it she was enchanted, her own secret place.

She brought things down here, books and scrolls, she had planted chrysanthemums, she spent most of her time here when she could, having a natural attunement to the element of air, manipulating it, her Chi magic.

It was getting hot, she undid her hair, it was getting long, but she could only cut it if she got married, which would be never if she could help it.

She picked up the flowers beside her and started threading them into her dark hair, she started to sing.

_The moon is bright, the wind is quiet,  
the tree leaves hang over the window,  
my little baby, go to sleep quickly,  
Sleep, dreaming sweet dreams.  
The moon is bright, the wind is quiet,  
the cradle moving softly,  
my little one, close your eyes,  
Sleep, sleep, dreaming sweet dreams._

Her green eyes were closed, concentrating on the sound of her voice. And then she heard it a rustle of branches, opening her eyes thinking it was just a bird she looked up. Seeing a figure of a man lounging on the branches. She gave a gasp and shot up scooting backwards.

"W-who's there?" she stuttered, she had nearly tripped on her pale green kimono as she took more steps back. She squinted against the sun to get a better look at the intruder but then he spoke.

"No need to be frightened, pretty girl." He swung down from the tree effortlessly and landed a few feet in front of her, she instinctively took another step back.

"I- Im not a girl, im the Jade warlord's daughter." She stood straight and looked at his face, he was peculiar looking, he had blonde hair wrapped up into a ponytail with a simple leather band holding it, long blonde sideburns and bushy eye brows surrounding a tanned smiling face, his eyes were glinting like he was going to burst into laughter at any second. He had a leather satchel and a cloak over simple traveling clothes and leather armour, a traveller then? She had just noticed then he was carrying a golden staff.

"How did you get in here, Traveller?" Mei asked, she felt a jolt through her stomach as he looked her up and down before answering, "I heard a song bird, but found a pretty girl." He replied smirking.

"I told you I- im not a girl, im a women." She told him, "A pretty one." He laughed before jumping back up the tree.

"Wait!" she rushed forward, he looked back. "What is your name?" she asked, looking up at him, "You have to catch me." He laughed, he dropped his cloak along with his satchel and staff, it dropped to the ground and peaches rolled out, Mei smiled, she loved peaches.

The man giggled before leaping through the air to land on the cave wall, he waved at her from his position, and she laughed.

Feeling the air through her fingers, she ran gusts of wind lifting her to the top of the tree where she perched, watching her target grin at her, she leapt through the air, and her hand just brushed his leg before he was climbing up the wall.

Watching him leap off backwards to the floor below, Mai did the same. She landed softly aided by the air, turning she saw the traveller behind her, quickly turning she ran towards him, only for him to leap again away from her, she grinned before following him.

He kicked off the wall to leap to the next, she did the same to only smack into him on the other wall, losing her balance she could feel herself falling, pushing an arm to the traveller he grabbed her hand.

But she was already falling, pulling him with her, she felt him wrap his arms around her, her face was touching his, his sideburns tickling her cheek.

Mai commanded the wind to slow there descent, he looked at her with a surprised smile, their noses were touching, she laid her arms on his shoulders and giggled. They landed softly on the grass.

She looked up into his face, his ponytail had fallen on one side of his face, she gently touched it, and it was soft. "I caught you." She said softly, looking into his eyes, they were a dark warm brown; he had a soft smile on his face, "Yes." He said quietly.

He had an unreadable expression on his face, and then she was reminded in what position they were in, he was laid on top of her, their legs entwined. Another jolt went through her stomach.

Reading her mind, he lifting himself off her, the press of his body was missed and she frowned, this was a stranger but he felt so familiar, she had almost pulled him back down but stopped herself.

He offered Mai his hand and she readily accepted, her hand touched his, engulfing hers, it was slightly calloused from fighting with his bow staff, looking to his face she blushed. "What is your name then?" She asked, "I have many titles but only one name, you can call me Sun Wukong." He replied.

"Sun Wukong." She repeated his name to herself, and then noticed they were still holding hands, she giggled nervously slipping her hand out of his.

What was happening to her, she had just met this man and she wanted to do was touch him; he probably thought she was crazy; he turned around heading for his bag, "Peaches." She blurted out.

She widened her eyes, watching him turn his head and grin at her, he bent down and picked up a peach, He threw the peach at her, and she caught it effortlessly, looking at it, it was perfectly round and unblemished.

Mai quickly bit into it; the juices dripping down her chin, her tongue darted out and lapped up the sweet nectar from her lips.

Smiling she looked up, Sun was watching her in rapt attention, he looked like he was concentrating on something, she blushed. That was unladylike; she wiped her mouth, "Sorry, I love peaches." She admitted.

Swallowing she watched as his face split into a grin, he bent to pick up another before biting into it himself, she watched his movements and had no doubt that he was a Kung Fu master, looking to his staff she wandered over to it and sat.

Her new companion did the same; he noticed her looking at his staff and commanded it to fly to his hand. Mai gave a gasp and raised her eyebrows, a magic staff she smiled, this man just kept on surprising her.

Who was he? Where did he come from? Why was he so handsome? What? Where did that come from? She was the warlord's daughter, she was destined to marry a high ranking general, have children and do nothing else.

But this man he was free, free to do what he wanted, go where he wanted. She looked at the staff in his hands. It had carvings on it, "Could I have a closer look? Please." She looked at him expectantly; he had a smile on his face.

Was he always this happy? It was like he held a secret joke that only he found funny, but his happiness was infectious. "Of course." He smiled, she shuffled closer, noticing he was sat cross legged she did the same; their legs were touching, the staff between them.

Mai quickly glanced at his face, he was looking at her back, and his eyes were soft. She looked back down. Stretching out her hand towards she felt the energy coming off it, was it apart of him? Could he only wield it?

She gently grasped it. The shock she felt travelled up her arm to her chest, it was warmth and electric, it tingled in her chest. She heard a groan and looked up, Sun was staring at her hand a look of pain on his face. She let go and mumbled an apology.

She bowed her head, she had overstepped. The tingling had stopped and the feeling of content. She was getting confused, one touch of his magic staff could make her feel all this, could he feel it too?

No he wouldn't, the look of pain that was on his face said it all, and she should be less trusting. She didn't know this man but she certainly felt like she did.

"No." Sun spoke. She looked up, he had a small smile on his face, "It's my fault, and I shouldn't have lingered here." He grinned at her, she couldn't help but smile back, he was leaving then. She knew fine well it was her fault.

"Thank you my lady for your company." He picked up his cloak and satchel leaving the peaches. That was the last thing he said before wandering off behind the curtain of ivy.

* * *

That night she laid in her bed in her chamber at the jade palace, no one asked where she had been, no one bothered, the thoughts she had were of the mysterious traveller that made her chest tingle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

He was laid in the grass, hidden by shrubs. He had made camp just outside of the village, no one had seen him. He was happy being outside, he didn't need shelter.

Looking up to the stars he could see her, the first time he seen her. Sat under the tree, the sunlight shining down on her, the breeze drawing her hair out behind her.

She didn't see him at first, her eyes were closed, he had climbed tree silently, looking down on her he could see her face, the intense green of her eyes, and the rosy gleam of her lips. There was not a line anywhere on her face, all crisp.

He listened to her sing, that's what attracted him. The song was pretty but she was prettier. A starlight, pale skin and dark hair.

She was nervous when he was first discovered, he could sense it but could also sense a touch of curiosity, so he humoured her and got himself some amusement as well, she was fast, he had to work had to escape her, and then she fell.

He caught her of course; they were falling to the ground when he felt it, her chi magic. Her energy caressed him like a breeze, it soft and warm, playful. He smiled to himself.

She gently guided them to the ground, the soft press of her body against his made something stir in himself, what was it? Desire? He shook his head, they had just met, but he could feel there energy's connecting.

Especially when she touched his staff, he was smacked full force with the sensation of both longing and completion, it was one touch and it had turned his world over. He could only stare at her hand, mentally telling himself to not jump on her.

The intense feeling to be closer to this woman was all he knew, until she let go, the connection was lost. He had to get away, he wanted this women and he didn't even know her name.

He shook his head once more before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Mai woke up to the sun shining on her face, rubbing her eyes she turned her head towards the window, she tried to cover her head and go back to sleep. But her door shot open, and shot up herself, seeing that it was her handmaid, she flopped back on the bed.

"Lanfen, could you please let me sleep in?" Mai groggily said, she turned over once more to look at the women. "Sorry my lady, but your father has requested your presence this morning." Her handmaid replied.

Mai pulled herself up and frowned, "What is it that he wants?" she asked, "No idea my lady." Lanfen replied, Yawning she got out of bed. "If you weren't out all day, doing whatever you do. You wouldn't be so tired." She heard, looking at her handmaid she could see a small smile on the old lady's worn face.

"What has taken your interest this time?" she watched as Lanfen busied herself with picking out a dress for her to wear, she was nice, kept to herself, but could she really tell her? Could she trust her? It was nothing anyway; she probably wouldn't see him again.

"Nothing, I like to take walks." Mai replied, but she had stayed silent for too long, and the face that Lanfen had was she knew she was lying.

"You should be more careful, anyone could follow you on your walks." Her handmaid said Mai glanced her way to look at her old face; there was understanding and concern, so she nodded.

Sitting at her vanity, she let Lanfen brush and twist up her hair into an intricate bun, she didn't why she bothered she would only take it out later, but she knew if she was going to see her father then she would look presentable.

She finished it off with a beautiful glass lotus flower hair pin; she smiled to Lanfen in the mirror approving of it, she stood up facing her handmaid, she had lain out a pale pink gown on the bed, it had a tight bodice with embroidered flowers, long hanging sleeves hemmed with more flowers.

It was beautiful, she let Lanfen help her into it, and then she slipped on a pink chiffon shawl, she stood looking in the mirror and nodded, "Right, wish me luck Lanfen." She smiled to the old women before opening her chamber door.

* * *

Her father was sat in his throne, it was carved from stone. She quickly walked the long length of the audience chamber and then stopped and knelt.

"Ah my beautiful daughter." She heard from her father, she looked up he was dressed in long black robes, with an intricate gold design; his black hair was down with a bun on the top.

"Father." She bowed her head. "Come closer, let me look at you." She obeyed. Picking up her dress she swept up the steps. Stopping in front of him, bowed again.

It was then she noticed the women stood beside his throne, she was young and pretty, a new consort for her father. Looking closer she would tell that she was timid, red puffy eyes, she had been crying, and there was a faint bluish tint to one of her cheeks.

So he had been beating his playthings, she felt sorry for the girl, stolen away from her home to play consort to the jade warlord only to be disposed of when he got bored.

She was careful not to let her frown show and to not look at the girl again. But she did get caught, "I see you've noticed my new consort." He admitted she was then, his ego knew no bounds. Mai looked at the girl again, "Yes she is very pretty, and I hope she brings you happiness." She gave smile to the girl, but got nothing back. "What will make me happy is when you get wed."

Mai suddenly turned her head to her father, watching him smirk at her, he was trying to get any discomfort from her, and so she smiled. "Of course father." She said.

"I have some suitors lined up for you." He smirked, "You will do your duty as my daughter and meet with them." It wasn't a question it was an order, so she gave him a tight smile and played the dutiful daughter, "Of course, I can't wait to meet them." She lied.

The only man that she could think of was the mysterious Sun Wukong, but she would never see him again, she longed for a life of freedom. "Will that be all, my liege?" She bowed. And he nodded.

Hurrying away from him and out of the audience chamber, she was only going to one place and she needed a horse.

* * *

She had to be quick, she even risked riding a horse, and once again she pulled her sleeves out of the way, desperately tucking them around her. She didn't have time to go back and get changed; she had to go now if she didn't want to be caught. Thinking back to the conversation with her father, he was up to something.

She need to get away, go to her secret garden, the act she had to keep up was exhausting her, being constantly happy to be there. Taking a different path, a more remote but longer, it wouldn't matter with her on horseback.

There was no one on the road, so she made good time getting to her garden, she slipped off her horse and grabbed the reins and led her through the curtain of ivy. It was just as she left it, the peaches were still there, she let her horse munch on them, and she rubbed her nose letting her nip at her hand.

Noticing she peach pip from yesterday, she knelt to pick it up, it had dried out, raising it to the sun she inspected it, what would she do if he turned up now, swept her up and carry her off? She'd go willingly, she didn't want to get married to a stranger, but Sun Wukong was a Stanger too. So why did he feel so familiar.

Even now, he wasn't here, she felt safe and warm just thinking about him. What was it about him though? She wanted to know, she wanted to get to know him.

But how could she? He was probably long gone now, he even said so himself, he had lingered here too long. She rubbed the pip between her fingers, noticing a nice spot of dirt; she dug a small hole with her fingers, popped the pip in and covered it again.

Walking towards the waterfall, Mai cupped her hands filling them up with water before walking back to the planted peach pip, pouring the water on she sat back satisfied, there then she can remember him.

She sat there for a long time, not even noticing someone watching her from the shadows of the ivy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Mai was sat in her favourite spot, under the cherry blossom tree, she quietly took the pins out of her hair including the lotus flower, letting her hair fall down her back, she stroked the lotus pin. It was beautiful but it could never be the real thing.

She laid it down next to the tree trunk and sat back, she would just take a small nap. But before she could close her eyes there was a rustle, she turned her head towards the cave entrance, there was a shadowed figure, "Sun Wukong?" she tenderly said.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, and seeing it was him she grinned, getting up and rushing towards him, she suddenly hugs him, the feel of his body against hers gives her a rush, and she could hear him laugh before wrapping his arms around her.

She couldn't believe he was actually here, and she realised she was actually hugging him and he was hugging back, it felt so right but it wasn't it was inappropriate. She pulled back, resting her hands on his shoulders, his hands slid down to her waist, looking at him she noticed he was at least a head taller than her.

He had that same unreadable expression on his face, and she blushed, "I'm sorry." She pulled her hands away and held them against her chest. He just kept looking at her before releasing his hold on her waist; she watched his face turn embarrassed before looking away from her.

And then her mare neighed, she looked back, the horse trotted towards them, snuffling her nose towards Sun's satchel, nuzzling until he took out a peach, she stepped back as he hand fed her horse.

He stroked her nose while whispering soft words, there was a connection she noticed, a natural attunement with the animal. A connection she wanted herself, who was this man? "She likes you." Mai stepped up to the horse, stroking her neck she was ignored, she wasn't the peach giver.

She looked to her companion, before turning round and walking back to the tree, "Please, will you join me?" She sat down. Mai fiddled with her sleeves as he left her horse a pile of peaches, before taking off his cloak.

She noticed that he didn't have his golden staff, she frowned, "Where is your staff?" She asked. He put his hand to his waist to pick something small off it, she looked closer and realised it was a small needle, she looked confused until the it shimmered, golden light swirled around his hand until it formed into his staff.

Mai was dumfounded, her mouth hung open in astonishment, and she shook her head smiling, Sun giggled at her expression before coming towards her, waving away his staff, it disappeared, tucking the needle back in its place.

He sat down in front of her, "I know nothing about you." She stated, he smirked back. "Can I ask you a question?" Mai asked, "If only I can ask mine after, a question for a question." He replied, grinning she nodded.

Looking into his face she asked, "Where are you from?" she sat back and watched as his face split into a grin, "I was born from stone on the mountain of fruit and flowers with my weapon in hand." He explained, "You're immortal." Mai uttered. "Yes." Sun confirmed.

Mai sat forward, "Im immortal too." She smiled, Sun gave her a mischievous look, "And how did you become immortal?" he grinned at her. She sat back again, should she tell him? It wasn't a very nice story and she hadn't talked about her mother to anyone since it happened, she looked to his kind and trusting face.

She would tell him, "My father was not always the way he was." She started, "My mother she was a mortal but he loved her." Mai looked to Sun, he was sat there listening intently, and "One day she wanted to visit her hometown, deciding to take me along, my father demanded she had guards but refused, saying no one will attack her, there was nothing to fear." She broke off into silence.

She felt Sun touch her hand pulling it into his. She carried on, "We set off with one guard and on horseback, I was too young so I sat in front of my mother, we never made it to the village." Squeezing Sun's hand her eyes started to water.

"They ambushed us quickly, pulled us off our horse and dragged us into the forest." She gasped, the tears had started to fall, "Our guard didn't stand a chance, and they butchered him." "We were tied up, I was small enough to be put into a makeshift cage and they didn't touch me."

"But mother. She was beaten and they… t-they raped her." Mai cried, Sun had pulled her into his lap and she snuggled into him gasping for breath and tears running down her face.

"They made me watch." She whispered and Sun hugged her tighter, "Shhh you don't have to tell me anymore." He said, she pushed her face into his neck and wrapped her arms around his tummy.

"No." she whispered, "A couple of days past until they found us, father came and slaughtered them, but he was too late for mother, she had passed away through the night." She said, "I didn't get to see her or say goodbye, I wash rushed back to the palace."

"My father, he stayed with me for weeks, and then that was it he just stopped, stopped being my father. He gave me the elixir of immortality when I was eighteen and then left." Mai finished, her tears had dried on her face, and snuggling into Sun she yawned.

"Thank you." She whispered, her eyes drifting closed, "Sleep pretty one, im here to chase away the nightmares." She heard before falling asleep.

* * *

Mai woke up to someone stroking her hair; she didn't immediately open her eyes, basking in the feel of his fingers massaging her scalp. They were laid in the grass, he must have moved them when she had fallen asleep, he was laid on his back, and Mai was snuggled into his side her head on his shoulder and her leg draped across his thigh.

She snuggled her face into his neck, whispering his name, her lips brushed his neck, she heard him groan before he moved his head towards her.

Mai raised her eyes to him, her lips grazed his chin, he was so warm and welcoming, all she had to do was inch a bit closer and her lips would touch his. What would he do if she did kiss him, what would she do for that matter, she had never kissed a man in her life, and she hadn't even been this close before.

She was just going to do it! Lifting her chin she quickly pressed her lips to his before pulling away, it was quick and pathetic but her lips were tingling, she didn't dare look up, a blush on her cheeks.

She felt a hand on her chin, pulling her face up. She looked into his face, he had a small smile and unreadable eyes, had she overstepped? Was he angry? She could only stare into his eyes as he propped himself up on his elbow, his other hand moved to her waist as he bent over her.

Was he going to kiss her? Was she ready? She didn't have a chance to see because her horse started neighing, she looked over to realise that it was getting dark, and then reality hit her, she shouldn't be rolling around in the grass with a man she barely knew, a man that felt familiar that she could lost in his presence, the feeling of safety and content.

"I should go." She gasped, pushing her way past him she hurried to her horse, stroking the creature's neck she heard Sun walk up behind her, she turned, and "it'll be dangerous." He said, "I should be fine if im fast." Mai replied. She needed to go and sort her feelings out. But all she wanted to do was stay with him.

She fiddled with her horses harness before preparing herself to pull herself up, "I'll help." Mai heard before she felt hands on her waist, which hoisted her up onto the horse. Blushing she said her thanks. Turning to him she said, "It's the lantern Festival tomorrow, if you maybe want to spend it with me." She looked down embarrassed.

She felt him grab her hand, "Of course I would." And then he gently kissed the palm of her hand, her breath hitched and she could feel her face get warmer. Smiling shyly she said goodbye and left him there, making her way home she only could think one thing, which she was falling in love with him.


End file.
